


JOHNSTOWN

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The challenge word is "shelter". There's something a lot more dangerous than demons and monsters after our boys today!</p>
            </blockquote>





	JOHNSTOWN

)))))))))))))))))))))))))

The Winchesters ran over the broken earth, eyes on the massive oak tree in the distance.

A dog came streaking past them, rolling a wild eye at them as it passed.

"Good luck, boy!" Dean panted.

Sam put on another burst of speed. "Run faster!"

They came to the tree, leapt for the lower branches, pulled themselves up into its shelter as the flood waters swept by.

"Dean!" Sam pointed, face aghast.

The coffin they'd just dug up crashed into the tree, breaking open and dumping its cargo into the churning water.

So much for a simple salt and burn.


End file.
